


Haunting Charles Croydon

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon frowned as soon as he heard footsteps in his living room.





	Haunting Charles Croydon

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Charles Croydon frowned as soon as he heard footsteps in his living room. His wife's spirit returned to him? Perhaps a student decided to visit him. James Eastman? Sam? He remembered Sam enjoying playing pranks. 

Charles followed footsteps and found Sam in the hall. He smiled. *You'll be a ghost.*

 

THE END


End file.
